


The Four Times Izzy Said I Love You (and the one time Axl did)

by Prettyboyhavoc1974



Category: Guns N’ Roses
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyboyhavoc1974/pseuds/Prettyboyhavoc1974
Summary: Literally the title





	1. Chapter 1

The first time he said it, they were fifteen and sprawled out in the middle of an abandoned softball field. It was getting close to seven at night and they should've started heading home awhile ago, but Bill said he wanted to stay longer so, of course Jeff stayed too. Jeff was laying on his back with Bill laid half way on top of him, so he didn't get mud on his clothes as it had rained the day before and was a bit muddy still. He had his left arm under his head and the right one loosely thrown across Bill's stomach. 

Bill was going on and on about how he didn't understand why teachers will give you so much homework on weekends and Jeff was just nodding along, trying to stay awake. 

"Jeff, are you even listening?" Bill asked turning abruptly to look at him, steadying himself by placing one hand on Jeff's chest. 

Jeff, of course just closed his eyes and nodded his head. Opening his eyes again, he gave Bill a half smile. 

"I'm so tired." He told him still smiling.

"Well then, let's go. I'm not gonna carry you back home if you fall asleep out here." Bill said jokingly, but already getting up and offering a hand to Jeff to help him up. Grabbing ahold of his hand, Jeff tiredly stood up and they started leaving the field together.

"You know, Bill. If that was you falling asleep, I would've let you and carried you home." Jeff announced all of a sudden looking up from the ground and staring with a smile at the side of Bill's head. He didn't really respond, but instead just gave Jeff a mumble that he didn't even understand himself. 

"It's true." Jeff added, staring at the ground once more. 

"I know. I believe you." Bill sarcastically answered while still walking forward, but looking up at look at Jeff for a split second before looking back at his feet. 

"Hey. It's true. I love you too much not to." Jeff defended himself not quite realizing what he said until Bill looked up at him with a slightly shocked expression on his face. After that, they both looked back towards the ground as they walked home because apparently gravel is much more interesting than each other at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

It's not like it needs to be some special occasion to say it, they weren't in a relationship after all. Just two kids messing around, that's all. Bill never really said the actual words but Jeff knew enough that he didn't need to be told. In a way it was nice, it made him seem almost innocent enough. Almost. Jeff obviously knew better than to think he was innocent, being friends with him for a little over two years and all. 

In the beginning, which honestly wasn't that long ago, they had started fooling around because there was honestly nothing else to do. Bill just turned fifteen a few weeks before and wanted to see for himself what all the fuss was about. So not really thinking, Jeff just basically asked him if he wanted to have sex with him, very awkwardly of course but still he asked. They had the radio on and that was about it when it came to anything special. They argued for an hour before though, because neither of them wanted to take it up the ass, in the end Jeff decided to grow some balls and just take it that night. Bill did promise half way through though that he would let Jeff "stick his dick in him at some point or another". Bill's words. 

Currently, Jeff was waiting a little past the park almost in the nearby forest. He had his back against a tree, a joint in one hand, and the other shoved in his pocket. It seemed that autumn was coming early this year with the way the leaves were already turning colors and falling and how it was already getting cold enough to need a jacket when you leave the house. He called Bill up an hour or so ago and with a little persuading, had convinced him to meet him. Right before ending the call though he quickly shouted to bring a hoodie, can't have Bill's ass getting sick, now can we? 

It was getting close to seven and Jeff was getting a little worried as to where Bill was, when of course speak of the devil, he starts walking towards him. Head bowed and hands in the pockets of his hoodie..wait. Not his hoodie. 

"Hey Billy, nice hoodie ya got there." Jeff said smiling slightly, taking his hand out his pocket to brush his hair back out of his eyes then tossing the joint on the ground and stepping on it a bit, before walking towards Bill.  

Bill looked up and gave him a slightly confused look then shrugged his shoulders and started walking past Jeff. He tilted his head to the side and nodded towards the forest as to say "just walk". Jeff walked a little faster to catch up then slowed down when he got beside him. 

He slung an arm around Bill before speaking. "Hey, you know that hoodie isn't yours, right?" 

"What?" Bill gave an annoyed expression, of course. 

"Bill, that's my hoodie you have on." Jeff laughed with his arm still around Bill, leaning into him a bit. 

"You must've put it on the last time you were around my house and just didn't realize it was mine." 

Bill grabbed Jeff's arm and pulled it off of him before dropping it, then turned to him with a still annoyed look on his face.

"How do you know it's yours? We have the same one, dipshit." He said in matter of a fact way.

"The hole, dude! Look at the elbow!" Jeff was still laughing, half at Bill wearing his hoodie and half at the memory of how the hole in the hoodie got there. He had convinced Bill to climb a tree with him and, of course, he fell and the hoodie got snagged on a branch on the way down. 

Bill sighed in frustration after seeing that yes there was the hole, then he sat down beneath a tree and looked up at Jeff who was definitely not laughing anymore but rather starting to feel a little bad. 

"Look, do you want it back or something?"  He said looking way too sad for Jeff's liking. 

"Why would I? You look pretty good in it, you know."  He stated, walking over and sitting next to Bill. Once again, he put his arm around Bill who had a slight blush on his face. Jeff couldn't tell if it was still too cold for him despite the hoodie or if he just liked the compliment. Bill didn't say anything back so naturally Jeff tried to make him feel better. That basically meant he was gonna nuzzle and kiss Bill's neck until he got a response. It took a solid three minutes before he spoke again.

"Faggot." Simple and short. Okay then. 

"If I'm a faggot, that makes you one too." Jeff mumbled against Bill's neck. That got him a slight shove. To be fair it was well deserved. They sat there like that for quite awhile just in complete silence and with Jeff half falling asleep on Bill. 

"Hey, you know I love you, right?" Jeff asked, nudging Bill slightly. 

"Yeah, I know." Bill said back, almost whispering and just glancing in Jeff's direction.


End file.
